A Toy Story Christmas Blast transcript
Prologue: The Anderson family's house/Bonnie's bedroom Woody: "You guys, we only got a couple of hours right before our Christmas show, how come half of the entire scenery's not decorated yet?" The toy friends continue decorating the entire scenery for their Christmas show. Green Alien Leader: "Tinsel." Green Aliens: "Ohhhhhh." Buttercup is wearing reindeer antlers. Buttercup: "What do you guys think about my reindeer antlers?" Mr. Potato Head: "Buttercup, are you outta your mind? we don't have a reindeer performance for this show." Cut to Rex in a Santa Claus outfit that Bonnie designed for him........ Rex: Up "Hey, merry Christmas and happy holida-hay-hay-hay-hays." Woody: "I wonder what's the matter with Rex." Lenny: "Trixie separated from him this mornin'." Wheezy: "Oh my word, that's terrible and horrible!" Buzz: "Yeah right, she separates from a good dinosaur like Rex and yet, Barbie still lives with Ken." Cut back to Rex again....... Rex: "I'm terribly sorry, little green aliens, Santa Rex is too depressed to do the show this afternoon, but instead, he's gonna figure out Up what the final 3 months of his entire life meant." Hamm: "Is there any chance we can postpone the Christmas Show 'til Christmas Eve?" Disney and Pixar presents A Toy Story Christmas Blast Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Co-directed by Josh Cooley Produced by Galyn Susman Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: The Anderson family's dining room Bonnie is writing her letter to Santa Claus on a sheet of Christmas paper. The things she really want include crayons, colored marker pens and colored pencils and a drawing pad and coloring books. Bonnie: "There, my letter to Santa Claus is now complete, now I just need to put it in the red envelope and put a Christmas postage stamp on it." Cut back to Woody, Buzz and the toy friends in Bonnie's bedroom again. Rex: Depressingly Mr. Pricklepants: "Would you care for a relaxing massage?" Rex: "Oh, Mr. Pricklepants, you're only married once or twice." Woody and Buzz walk right up to where Rex is standing. Woody: "Rex? what happened with you and Trixie?" Rex: "It's terrible and horrible, you guys, we were setting up the scenery, so she went that way (pointing right at the left direcion) and I went the other way." (pointing right at the right direction." Buzz: "Tough luck for you, Rex." Woody: "I know you're doing your best to deal with this problem, Rex, but when Bo Peep and I were separated from 1 another at 1st, right before Andy graduated from college and married Hannah and later had twin kids, it was super hard for me, but luckily, now that she's adopted again, we're not separated from 1 another any longer." Rex: "I guess you're absolutely right." Slinky: "Hey, Woody, guys, we got some excitin' news about 1 of Felix and Kathy's toy friends, Bethany." The Davis family's house/Felix and Kathy's bedroom In Background Agent Carter: It's our most favorite time of the year Bethany: there'll be apples for bobbing and popcorn for popping and cheer Officer Sanders: it's our most favorite time of the year Karate Samson: i''t's our most favorite time of the year'' Agent Carter: there'll be cookies for bakin' and trees decoratin' and cheer Officer Sanders: it's our most favorite time of the year...... Cut back to Bonnie's toy friends in Bonnie's bedroom....... Mr. Potato Head: "Wow, they must be rehearsing for our Christmas show." Approaching Woody: "Guys, Bonnie's coming right upstairs, get into your positions, everybody!" The toy friends are now in their positions. Bonnie enters her bedroom. Bonnie: "See you later, you guys, I'm off to mail my letter to Santa Claus right now." Bonnie leaves to mail her letter to Santa Claus in a mail box. Wheezy: "That was super close indeed." Meanwhile, outside....... Bonnie carefully puts her now sealed letter to Santa Claus right in the mail box and puts the red flag up. Bonnie: "Now we'll just wait 'til he answers my letter." Meanwhile, back in Bonnie's bedroom again....... Jingle Joe: "Well, you guys, we got a couple of hours right before Bonnie gets back inside this house and in this bedroom as well." Footsteps Approaching Woody: "She's coming again!" The toy friends get right back in their positions again. Bonnie: "Okay, now it's show time." Bonnie takes out Wheezy and a magic tricks kit. Bonnie: "And now, I'm gonna make this penguin disappear, (she waves her magic wand prop around Wheezy with a blue cloth in her left hand.) now you see him, now you don't." Wheezy's really hiding right behind Bonnie's bedroom window curtain. Bonnie: "Now I'm gonna make him reappear right in front of all of you." Bonnie takes Wheezy out from behind her bedroom window curtain. Bonnie: "And there he is again." Julia: (from downstairs) "Bonnie, dinner's all prepared!" Bonnie: "Okay, I'm coming downstairs, (she looks right at Woody, Buzz and the toy friends.) see you later, you guys." Bonnie goes right downstairs to join Larry, Julia and Brian for their evening before Christmas Eve dinner meal. Woody: "Okay, everybody, the coast is clear right now." Buzz, Jessie, Lenny, Wheezy, Slinky, Hamm, Sarge (along with the Green Army Men), the Green Aliens, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Buttercup, Dolly, the Peas In A Pod, Chuckles, Rex, Bo Peep and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head come right outta their hiding places. Bo Peep: "So, Woody, what are we gonna do for our Christmas show this evening?" Woody: "Look, Bo Peep, we really don't have much time for this, you see? Trixie just separated from Rex this afternoon and he's super depressed, I think maybe you can help him out." Category:Transcripts